The Memory
by speedysparky3434
Summary: Jack and Casi have strong feelings for each other. But neither one knows. Can they share their feelings or will it end up in sudden death? JackXOC Better than sounds! R


I got this story from a little dream I had about Jack…yeah… a very ODD dream… and also, if you're the person who likes a lot of randomness… this is NOT the story for you… unless your weird and find this story random in some kind of way . . And no, I don't normally write non-random stories. About the genres… I had no idea what to put this as since I never do these types of stories… yeah…. I'll shut up so you can read the story now. Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own Casi. (For Casi's description, check my pro;)

**The Memory**

**Chapter One**

**Casi's POV**

He hurt me, but I still love him; I still want him; I still need him.

I have just come back from another Shen-gong-wu hunt. Jack, the wannabe Goth boy I'm in love with, lost the wu and took it all out on me. Now I'm in his lair, hurt worse then ever before, both on the inside and out. But why do I still love him? Why do I want to make him mine?

I walked around the lair before propping my back up against the wall and closing my eyes.

_ I started to imagine his face in front of me. His soft eyes staring into mine lovingly as I felt his soft, warm hands cradle my face bringing his lips to mine. I kept my eyes closed enjoying the imaginary soft kiss he gave me and hoped he wouldn't pull away. Unfortunately, after a small moment, he did. _

I smiled at this thought, keeping my eyes closed, hoping that I could keep this Jack with me forever. But I knew, no matter how hard I tried, he would have to leave me eventually

_ I felt him kiss me again, even harder this time. But for some odd reason he broke the kiss even sooner then the last one, but I wanted him to go on. I wanted to feel his warmth._

_ I leaned forward giving him the hint, but instead of a kiss, I received a huge pain in my left cheek as I fell to the ground. Looking up I saw that Jack, eyes cold and dark, had his hand up, looking ready to hit me as he did before._

The memory, it was back. He was angry and needed somebody, anybody, to take it out on.

I was scared. So scared that I started to cry.

'_No, not again.' I thought. I didn't want him to hurt me again. I looked away from him waiting for the pain that was to befall me, waiting for the memory that so haunted me for hours to become real again, waiting for my love to hurt me in many ways like he did before._

_ I waited…and waited…but there was no pain. Instead I felt a warm hand upon my left cheek. I looked up. Jack was nowhere in sight._

I opened my eyes', leaving the imaginary world that so scared me, only to be looking into soft, warm, welcoming gaze of… Jack? I gasped, afraid and unsure. He had the word worry written all over his face, but he could turn any second and hurt me like he did earlier. I felt his hand on the side of my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek. I put my hand up to his. It felt wet. I knew it was from the crying.

"You ok?" Jack asked softly, finally breaking the silence between us.

"Huh?" I couldn't stop staring into his dark, beautiful, ruby red eyes. They mimicked the warmth of a fire, and the softness of a cloud.

"I said, are you ok?"

"Um…" I was afraid to tell him how I really felt. I didn't want him to know that I loved him. I wasn't ready. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." His hand slowly dropped down from my face as his eyes lowered to the cold, hard floor. His face was covered in guilt and I wanted to help him feel better. But I knew I couldn't.

We sat in silence for a long time until Jack finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry." He said a little louder.

"Sorry? For what?" I quietly asked. Suddenly I had an overwhelming fear. _'Maybe that was the wrong question…'_ I thought, scared of what his reaction might be.

His eyes stayed fixed on the floor. "I hurt you," he said in almost a whisper. "And I'm sorry."

"Oh," The memory. I looked away from him, choking back a sob, trying so hard not to cry. Unfortunately the tears came running down my face. _'Oh great,'_ I thought. _'Out of all times why did I have to cry now?'_

Jack never looked back at me. Then again, I never looked back at him either, but I could tell his gaze was still on the floor, it was almost as if he waited for it to do something spectacular, something just to forget that dreadful memory.

We both sat in silence, him looking at the floor and I crying my heart out, both thinking about the memory. I really wish it had never happened, than I wouldn't be feeling all this pain right now. I'd do anything to get rid of this memory… _anything_.

After a long moment of this odd silence, I noticed that Jack was standing up. I really wanted to look at his face again; I wanted to tell him how I really felt, that I loved him and how much I really needed him! But I kept quiet; my face stayed turned away from him; the tears just kept coming.

I could tell Jack was still standing there. Why? I wasn't sure. He could've just left me here, he could've just walked away not caring about me, or anything for that matter! But no, his feet stayed glued to the floor, right in front of me. I was tempted to look at his face again, but I knew that would just cause more pain.

Soon, I stopped crying, and realized his hand was in front of me. That's when I finally turned my head. He was looking down at me, sadness in his face, with his hand outstretched. I blankly stared at it; unsure whether or not I should accept it, or to just ignore it.

I stopped staring at his hand and looked up at his face. He was waiting. Waiting for me to take his hand. I slowly started to raise it, and then place my hand into his. His hand slowly closed on mine. I noticed how it was fairly small, almost as small as mine, but not quite. I all most cracked a smile thinking of something that Chase once said about Jack's hands… _almost._

I felt Jack starting to tug, signifying that it was time for me to get up. I slowly rose, keeping my eyes locked with his. His face showed so much sadness, and I really wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him everything is going to be ok, but I knew that I couldn't.

Jack and I never looked away from each other. We both stared into each other's eyes, as if we were looking for something, something like soft words to express how we really felt. But no matter how hard we looked, nothing was to be found.

I soon realized how close our bodies were; close enough to touch. I blushed and looked away from him. I felt him step back, but not too far, just enough for comfort. But I kept my head turned.

After a while, I felt Jack's hand upon my chin. He turned my head to look at him. He looked at me as if he had something to say; yet nothing escaped his mouth. His lower lip was quivering, and had a look of such anxiety. Oh how I would do anything to feel his lips; his warmth; his love again!

I came a bit closer to him, only putting us into the situation we were in before with our bodies touching. This time Jack blushed, but so did I. I could tell there was something jack was hiding. He was quiet for so long, and his face…

Jacks hand lowered from my chin. He looked like he was about to come a little closer to my face, but maybe it was just something I imagined.

"Casi?" he said to me, breaking the silence that condemned us for so long.

"Yeah?" I replied back. Maybe he was going to say the words I so wanted? Maybe he loves me like I love him?

"I…" he started.

My heart was beating so rapidly that I swear that Jack could feel it against his chest.

"I…"

Yes he was going to say it… I just know it! It was so obvious! He was gonna say……

"I'm sorry." He looked away.

"Oh." I quickly looked away from him. I wasn't sure if he was sorry for the memory…… or if he was sorry that he couldn't say 'I love you'. "I… I have to go." I said and walked out of his lair.

Jack watched me go. I don't think he wanted me to leave, and neither did I. But I couldn't stand to look at him any longer. I knew he didn't love me, the memory proved it. I knew this pain could not go on. _'Why can't this memory just leave me be?' _I cried out in my head. I felt like crying again. But no, I won't do it! Not now! Not ever! Not from that god damned memory! No, no, no!

I slid into the kitchen, quickly and quietly. If Jack didn't love me, I know of two people that did, two people that are better then jack, two that are _cooler_ than Jack, two people who's names were………. Ben, and Jerry.

Yay Ben and Jerry! BTW this is not the onlys chapter I'll be writing for this. I'm planin on having about four chapters BUT thats only if i get reviews!!!! SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! Thank you and good night :)


End file.
